A variety of "squirrel proof" bird feeders are described in the United States Patent literature. In the Chester U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,856 and the Dehls U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,362, the squirrel proofing mechanisms are operated by the weight of the squirrel or other intruder. In Chester the bird feeding platform is supported on a post. The squirrel is forced to slide back down the post on a counter weighted sleeve actuated by the weight of the squirrel. In Dehls, the weight of the intruder shuts a door over the food in an upright bird feeder. In the Marder U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,911, the weight of a bird on a perch operates a music box.
Other United States Patents described related devices and mechanisms for "spooking" and frightening unwanted visitors to a bird feeder or other forbidden location. For example the Pfeiffer U.S. Pat. No. 2,350,187 describes the use of a bank of air hoses mounted along the eves or ledges of a house. Air passing through the air hoses causes the hoses to sweep continuously back and forth scaring the starlings so they do not nest under the eve. The Dahl U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,832 describes a "bird spook" in which the wind causes a reflecting surface at the end of an arm to sweep back and forth to startle birds. A sweeping motion is also described for the arms of an electric motor operated scarecrow in British Patent Document GB 2,083,992.
All of these devices have in common that they operate automatically either continuously or by the weight of the intruder without human intervention. None of the patents of which Applicant is aware describe a remote control bird feeder protector where a person can watch the bird feeder from a remote location and selectively and manually operate a "spooking" device from the remote location for removing unwanted intruders.